Content providers may broadcast content, such as video content, to a set of devices. For example, a wireless provider may broadcast content to a set of wireless telephones using a Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (“MBMS”) technique. In some situations, a device may not be reachable (e.g., may be out of range of a base station of a wireless network), and may thus not receive broadcasted content.